The present invention relates to document processing; and more specifically, this invention relates to determining scan priority of documents.
Typically, the confidentiality of information in a document or file on a computer is determined by an entity, and then a confidentiality label is assigned to the document or file which allows for restricting access to the information to only parties which have authority to access the document or file. However, for example, when an administrator, or the like, specifies a confidentiality label to assign to the document or file, this determination of the confidentiality label is prone to vary from document to document (or file to file) based on the subjective point of view of the administrator, or the like. Moreover, it is difficult to update a confidentiality label once it is set with real-time or appropriate timing. Thus, it would be desirable to automatically determine the confidentiality of a document or file, set a confidentiality label according to the determined confidentiality, and update the confidentiality in real-time.
When automatic calculations are used to determine the confidentiality of a document or file, many different types of calculations may be used. For example, one technique uses a calculation of importance in a manner that depends on statistics regarding each file. Another calculation takes into consideration a number of times the file has been opened. Moreover, estimation of a security attribute value from a similar document may also be used in some calculations.